1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a image noise reduction, and in particular to a method and a device for reducing image noise in frequency domain.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most image processing methods experience interference for image noise generated during transmission with resulting decrease in image quality. In a conventional method for reducing image noise, a Gaussian filter is applied. The Gaussian filter, an image processor in spatial domain, smoothes the image by calculating a pixel weighted average value for each pixel based on surrounding pixels and replacing an original pixel value therewith. The Gaussian filter processes both image noise and correct pixel values, blurring. To improve the issue, the invention provides an image noise reduction method to reduce the energies of the image noises in the frequency domain.